


А в конце они поженятся?

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Гарри проклинает тот день, когда подарил Драко золотой «Паркер» в знак примирения. Раньше он не замечал, как часто тот прикасается к губам, а теперь настырный блеск металлического корпуса просто не давал отвлечься.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	А в конце они поженятся?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Гарри проклинает тот день, когда подарил Драко золотой «Паркер» в знак примирения. Раньше он не замечал, как часто тот прикасается к губам, а теперь настырный блеск металлического корпуса просто не давал отвлечься. 

Вот Малфой катает кончик ручки по нижней губе, придавливая, и Гарри думает о том, что мог бы сделать это пальцем, подушечкой, а лучше языком. Вот он задумчиво посасывает ручку и от эрекции отвлекают только мысли... да ничего от нее не отвлекает. Поттер смотрит на зажатый в зубах колпачок и хочет, чтобы эти зубы не царапнули его член, когда он будет кончать Драко в горло. 

– Передай бланки.

– Что? 

– Поттер, передай мне бланки для отчета, они на твоем столе.

– Сам возьми, – бурчит Гарри и идет дрочить в гребаный туалет, проклиная «Паркер», Малфоя и молясь, чтобы в министерском сортире никого не было.

Драко провожает его взглядом и хищно ухмыляется. Завтра он принесет на работу леденец.

***

Гарри не сводит взгляда с леденца янтарного цвета. Он пытается, но это выше его сил. Взгляд влипает в темный шарик на палочке, скользит по нему вместе с розовым языком, и Гарри сглатывает фантомную сладкую слюну, когда малфоевский кадык дергается вверх. Член ноет, головка упирается в жёсткую ширинку, когда должна была долбиться в упругую жаркую глотку.

Не дожидаясь оклика, вопроса или чего угодно ещё, Гарри сбегает в туалет раньше, потому что нельзя просто смотреть на Малфоя, обсасывающего член... — леденец, конечно, леденец — и не пытаться хотя бы прикоснуться к себе. 

Он запирается в кабинке, приспускает брюки и обхватывает член. Сжимает, представляя влажные, припухлые губы на чувствительной бордовой головке. Жмурится. Его колотит. Сердце долбится в ушах, заглушая все вокруг. И именно поэтому он не сразу различает стук в дверь. Но чутко реагирует на знакомый голос:

— Поттер, оглох? Ты там дрочишь, что ли?

– Да, блядь, – стонет Гарри и зажимает себе рот. И сжимает член. Адреналин, выгнанный в кровь, обостряет чувства, он слышит, как поскрипывают подошвы Малфоя, когда тот перекатывается с пятки на носок прежде, чем сказать самую ужасную ведь в мире:

– Алохомора. 

И дверь кабинки открывается, являя Гарри во всей бесстыжей потной красе.

– Сучка, – Драко кривится и делает шаг вперед. – Без меня?..

Гарри не в том состоянии, чтобы остановиться. Губы Малфоя все ещё кажутся ему влажными и немного липкими от сладости. Это бред, который он сам себе выдумал и в который поверил. 

— На тебя, — выдавливает он и хватает Малфоя за полу мантии. Тянет на себя резко. Выдыхает в его лицо и втягивает со свистом сводящий с ума аромат карамели. 

Малфой ухмыляется. Облизывает губы и делает шаг навстречу, оттесняя к стенке.

– На меня, без меня, – шепчет Драко, задевая губами щеку, – У тебя стальные яйца, Гарри, дай посмотреть поближе.

Он облизывается свои блядские – замечательные! – губы, жмурится и опускается на колени.

В сортире.

Малфой.

Берет у Гарри Поттера мужчины-который-прямо-сейчас-спустит в рот.

Это как в мечтах. 

Это лучше, чем в местах.

Это рай для педиков, куда Гарри больше никого не пустит.

Малфой берет сразу глубоко и сосет. И не сопротивляется, когда Гарри одной рукой хватает почему-то за ухо, а второй портит прилизанную прическу.

«Нас же поймают» – накручивает себя Гарри, трахая этот охуенный рот.

Толкается глубоко. Не думает — почти — о том, почему Малфой так легко принимает его. Мозги плавятся от ощущений, от эмоций. Он слишком давно хотел это сделать. 

Где-то на периферии хлопает дверь туалета, и Гарри просто вскидывает руку — бессознательно. Но магия подчиняется легко, пусть и стихийно. Кабинка запирается, а за ней все звуки, кроме пошлого, абсолютного уместного чмоканья. 

Гарри смотрит Драко в лицо, отмечает его хитрый, полубезумный взгляд и снова залипает на ебически минетных губах, красных, плотно охватывающих член. 

Гарри ускоряется. Живот скручивает, ноги немеют. Пустота в голове обретает яркий свет Люмоса. Головку плотно сжимают мягкие тугие стенки глотки, по стволу скользят — натираются до бесподобного алого — желанные губы. Драко что-то вытворяет языком и сглатывает. И Гарри застывает, на автомате фиксируя его голову, не позволяя отстраниться ни на миллиметр.

Он кончает, сперва чувствуя восторг, а потом руки на своей заднице. 

У отстранившегося Драко шалый взгляд и покрасневшее ухо, он сидит, смотрит снизу вверх и облизывается. 

Ноги не держат. Гарри соскальзывает по стенке кабинки в объятия. Его целуют. Его поглаживают по волосам. Его любят, и он чувствует это острее некуда.

– Почему? – хрипит Гарри, сам не зная, что спрашивает. Почему сейчас? Или почему молчал? Или почему я буду вспоминать наш первый секс и унитаз одновременно?

Драко утыкается ему носом в висок и шепчет хриплым голосом человека, сделавшего охуительный минет:

– Трахнешь меня на столе министра, Гарри?


End file.
